


Hunger Games - Undertale edition!

by MultiFandom_Maniac2020



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But with undertale characters???, Canon-Typical Violence, It's the hunger games..., Other, That's it.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom_Maniac2020/pseuds/MultiFandom_Maniac2020
Summary: Yet another BrantSteele Hunger Games simulation!U N D E R T A L E   E D I T I O N !
Kudos: 3





	1. The districts

District 1:

Frisk  
Chara

District 2:

Asriel  
Flowey

District 3:

Sans  
Papyrus

District 4:  
Toriel  
Asgore

District 5:  
Undyne  
Alphys

District 6:  
Grillby  
Muffet

District 7:  
Napstablook  
Mettaton

District 8:  
W.D. Gaster  
Riverperson

District 9:  
Dogaressa  
Dogamy

District 10:  
Catty  
Bratty

District 11:  
Temmie  
Annoying Dog

District 12:   
Burgerpants  
Nicecream Man


	2. The Bloodbath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the games begin!

As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.

Sans snatches a bottle of alcohol and a rag.

Temmie snatches a bottle of alcohol and a rag.

Nicecream Man grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia.

W.D. Gaster runs away from the Cornucopia.

Alphys gathers as much food as she can.

Grillby snatches a bottle of alcohol and a rag.

Toriel runs away from the Cornucopia.

Riverperson takes a handful of throwing knives.

Asriel runs away from the Cornucopia.

Chara severely injures Catty, but puts her out of her misery. (Oof. The genocider gets the first kill.)

Frisk runs away from the Cornucopia.

Bratty runs away with a lighter and some rope.

Dogressa takes a spear from inside the cornucopia.

Dogamy runs away from the Cornucopia.

Muffet takes a handful of throwing knives.

Flowey runs away from the Cornucopia.

Napstablook gathers as much food as he can.

Papyrus runs away from the Cornucopia.

Annoying Dog grabs a sword.

Asgore grabs a backpack and retreats.

Burgerpants runs away from the Cornucopia.

Mettaton runs away from the Cornucopia.

Undyne finds a backpack full of camping equipment.


	3. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day!

Muffet receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

Toriel and Undyne work together for the day.

Flowey receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

Frisk questions his sanity.

Riverperson overhears Bratty and Napstablook talking in the distance.

Sans tracks down and kills Dogressa. (Dogamy is heartbroken-)

Chara stalks Temmie. (Damn Chara wants those Temmie Flakes) 

Dogamy, Annoying Dog, Nicecream Man, and Asgore hunt for other tributes.

Mettaton searches for firewood.

Asriel runs away from Grillby.

W.D. Gaster and Burgerpants split up to search for resources.

Papyrus injures himself. (Lovable dumbass)

Alphys makes a wooden spear.


	4. Arena Event!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear god ALREADY???

A swarm of tracker jackers invades the arena.

While running away from the tracker jackers, Dogamy grabs Alphys and throws her to the ground. (Dogamy has gone insane-)

Sans survives.

Annoying Dog survives.

Nicecream Man survives.

Frisk survives.

Asgore survives.

Chara knocks Papyrus unconscious and leaves him there as bait. (ChAra nO!)  
(  
Flowey and Napstablook run out of places to run and are stung to death. (D o u b l e K i l l)

Undyne knocks Toriel unconscious and leaves her there as bait. (Undyne why???)

Asriel survives.

Mettaton survives.

Burgerpants knocks Grillby unconscious and leaves him there as bait. (Uh-)

Muffet is stung to death. (So the Spider is killed by the Wasp.)

Bratty survives.

While running away from the tracker jackers, W.D. Gaster grabs Riverperson and throws him to the ground. (DAMN DISTRICT BETRAYAL)

Temmie slowly dies from the tracker jacker toxins. (She was so small it wouldn't take much venom to do her in)


	5. Fallen Tributes 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn a lot of peps died-

11 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

Catty  
District 10

Dogressa  
District 9

Alphys  
District 5

Papyrus  
District 3

Flowey  
District 2

Napstablook  
District 7

Toriel  
District 4

Grillby  
District 6

Muffet  
District 6

Riverperson  
District 8

Temmie  
District 11


	6. Night 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally night jeez

Mettaton goes to sleep.

Burgerpants, W.D. Gaster, and Frisk cheerfully sing songs together.

Bratty is awoken by nightmares.

Annoying Dog cooks his food before putting his fire out.

Dogamy defeats Asgore in a fight, but spares his life. (DOGAMY ARE YOU OKAY!?)

Chara and Sans tell stories about themselves to each other. ("Yeah I kind of murdered the Underground 100 times..." "Oh? Pray tell do continue.")

Undyne screams for help. 

Asriel lets Nicecream Man into his shelter.


	7. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really interesting happens

Asgore picks flowers.

Frisk tries to spear fish with a trident.

Mettaton tries to sleep through the entire day.

Dogamy searches for a water source.

W.D. Gaster picks flowers.

Annoying Dog overhears Asriel and Sans talking in the distance.

Undyne and Nicecream Man work together for the day.

Burgerpants and Chara split up to search for resources.

Bratty practices her archery


	8. ANOTHER ARENA EVENT???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT S T O P

A tsunami rolls into the the arena.

Asriel survives.

Frisk and W.D. Gaster smash their heads together as the tsunami rolls in, leaving them both to drown. (Oh. Double suicide... cool?)

Sans survives.

Chara fatally injures himself on debris. (Jesus about time-)

Bratty survives.

Nicecream Man defeats Annoying Dog, but throws him in the water to make sure he dies. (NOOO DOGGY!)

Mettaton defeats Dogamy, but throws him in the water to make sure he dies. (The Dogi are together now)

Undyne survives.

Burgerpants fatally injures himself on debris. (Oof)

Asgore is swept away. (Oop-)


	9. Fallen Tributes 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ton more deaths

7 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

Frisk  
District 1

W.D. Gaster  
District 8

Chara  
District 1

Annoying Dog  
District 11

Dogamy  
District 9

Burgerpants  
District 12

Asgore  
District 4


	10. Night 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really interesting again

Asriel lets Undyne into his shelter.

Bratty begs for Mettaton to kill her. He refuses, keeping Bratty alive. (Oof)

Nicecream Man passes out from exhaustion. (Sugar crash lol)

Sans tries to sing himself to sleep. (*Distant Megalovania*)


	11. The Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much is going on in such short TIME JESUS

The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.

Sans decides not to go to The Feast.

Asriel decides not to go to The Feast.

Nicecream Man kills Undyne as she tries to run. (Oof. Not so Undyning now lol)

Bratty decides not to go to The Feast.

Mettaton falls into a pit and dies. (*Ratings drop*)


	12. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slingshot is made.

Sans searches for a water source.

Asriel makes a slingshot.

Nicecream Man receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

Bratty receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.


	13. Fallen Tributes 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Least amount of deaths so far

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

Undyne  
District 5

Mettaton  
District 7


	14. Night 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A single death

Nicecream Man tries to treat his infection.

Asriel tries to sing himself to sleep.

Sans kills Bratty with a hatchet. (*Megolovaina intensifies*)


	15. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...That was quick

Nicecream Man severely injures Asriel, but puts him out of his misery.

Sans accidently steps on a landmine.


End file.
